The Ship Of Dreams
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: "It's been 84 years.. and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called the ship of dreams.. and it was. It really was." Titanic fic. Kogan. Kendall as Rose. Logan as Jack.
1. Kendall Mitchell

**So finally writing my Titanic story. Seriously I've been wanting to write this since I joined the BTR fandom and I'm dying to get started on this. Titanic all my favorite movie,it even came out the year I was born. Anyways,this is like the Titanic movie but some things will be different...and who knows? Maybe I might even make the ending happy.**

* * *

Dustin Belt stood on in the lab of the ship,along with his companion Guitar Dude aka Christian Jonas, looking at the old piece of drawing paper that had been under the ocean below this very ship for more than eightie years, but that was not what amazed them about this drawing.**  
**

Neither was it the young man that lay across the small college, naked, that took the place of the drawing,no what stumped them truly,yet amazed them, was what the boy was wearing.

He was a very young male. No more than seventeen years of age,eighteen at the greatest, he was roughly five six and he had the most slender body, his thin legs curled at memorizing angle, it appeared to them that his hair was light,light brown,or perhaps blond. Yes,it looked blond. And his eyes. They weren't colored in all that dark,so they were dark brown nor gray.

Blue...or maybe green.

The boy had a nervous smile on his face. A virgin no doubt. Being seen by a man naked for the first time ever.

He wore nothing, except a necklace. A very heavy necklace that was in the shape of a heart.

Dustin and Tristan shared a look with one another. They both knew what it was. How could they not? This was all they had been searching for the last few months. And finally here it was.

A lead.

Finally,after all these months. They had something to go on. Finally.

But yet it wouldn't lead them that far, this man was probably dead already. Either he had died in the reek,or he had simply died due to other causes.

So,with there heads low, they looked at the paper in disgust, it was a toy,playing with there wishes and dreams they had so long ago had at such a young age.

It was a lie.

Christian looked down at the bottom of the page, seeing the date.

April 14, 1912.

They really did have no help. Not at all.

* * *

Kendall Mitchell was sitting at the table of his great nephew's Tyler's house. He looked up in amusement when he heard a small crash,to see the red haired man glaring at the tea that had spilled all over the counter top.

"Don't hurt yourself,darling." he called.

Tyler laughed softly at his great uncles comment, grabbing a bundle of paper towels and wiping the hot tea up as not to burn his pale skin.

"Tea hates me." Tyler told him.

"Not it doeskin. You all just have a complicated relationship, maybe you can all got to a concealer together." Kendall remarked, he looked down at the drawing he had been working on with a frown. He sighed and ripped it off the group of papers,throwing it into the trash can near Tyler.

"What were you trying to draw,Uncle?" Tyler asked him as he went to make another pot of tea.

"You. But I can never see to do it right. Drawing perhaps,is not my thing." Kendall smiled.

At almost a hundred years old,Kendall Mitchell still looked fairly young. He had shrunk to about five feet tall, though he still had all of his hair even if it was light gray and white,it was neat and clean. He didn't have as many wrinkles as he should have,but they mostly occupied under his eyes,and near his dimples. But besides that Kendall could have probably been mistaken for someone in there early sixties or late fifties even.

"No,I think writing is more your gift." Tyler chuckled.

"Ah,The beauty of the soul." Kendall smiled.

"How bout you put that drawing away uncle,and we can have our tea and watch TV?" Tyler suggested,

"Whatever you say,sweetheart." Kendall told him with a smile.

Tyler gave his uncle his tea and sat down next to him, turning on the TV as he pulled his chair in, "What do you wanna watch?" Tyler asked.

Kendall shrugged so Tyler just found a random station and surprise enough as soon as he clicked on the channel,and black haired man with glasses was talking about something both he and Kendall took a great interest in.

The Titanic.

Kendall gasped,sitting up higher in his seat,his hands trembling as he watched the camera flash to a very old drawing of a young man naked laid out across a couch,wearing nothing but a very heavy but beautiful looking necklace.

The man said something about the paper having been underwater for almost 84 years and a little bit about the necklace,then a number crossed the screen,and with trembling fingers he wrote it down.

* * *

Dustin frowned at Christian as he tried to hand him the phone.

"Christian cant you see were about to go under?" he asked in a annoyed tone.

"Trust me,you want to take this call,dude." Guitar Dude smirked.

"And why's that?" Dustin asked him,not seeming impressed at all.

Instead of answering, Guitar Dude handed Dustin the phone.

"Hello?" Dustin drawled.

"I was just wondering Mr, Belt, were exactly you found that drawing of yours. The necklace is very beautiful isn't it? Though as I remember now,it was very heavy."

The voice on the other end was soft. Sweet. Gentle.

Dustin's eyes widened a bit,and he couldn't help but glare at Guitar Dude as he gave him a huge smirk.

"Are you meaning to tell me that..." Dustin trailed off.

"That I'm that boy in the picture? Why yes I am."

"...whats your name,sir?"

"Kendall. Kendall Mitchell."

* * *

"I cant believe your actually doing this Dustin!"

Dustin glared back at his old friend as he walked away from him faster and faster, he could see the helicopter coming closer and closer from the open sky and he wanted to be there as soon as the man got off.

"Shut up Jett."

"What I mean to say is, the Titanic went down 84 years ago, and the guy in the picture was at the least sixteen,so he would have to be what?" Jett demanded as he followed Dustin down to the main deck.

"He turns 101 in three months or so." Dustin replied, the helicopter landed on the deck and they watched as a red haired man hopped out as fast as possible.

"Okay well he's a very old god damn lier!"

Dustin rolled his eyes and went over to the helicopter, Jett hot on his tail.

He watched as they carried a annoyed looking elderly out of the helicopter in a wheelchair.

"I told you I dont need a wheelchair! Unusual torture to a elderly person I tell you! I'm not a hundred and one YET! I can still walk!" The old man said,waving his cane around.

"Uncle what have I told you. Dont get so upset." Tyler said.

Kendall huffed and slumped in his seat,grumbling to himself as Tyler grabbed the back of his wheelchair and started pushing him towards Dustin and Jett.

"Sorry about him. He's not in the best of moods." Tyler chuckled and they all looked down to look at the little old man in the wheelchair who was staring out into the ocean with fearful green eyes.

"You would too if you were me." Kendall whispered.

"Uncle?" Tyler asked.

"I dont like being back here,Tyler..." Kendall said in a whisper once again,one of his little hands that was rested on the arm rest trembled. "I feel like...I can still hear them screaming..."

Dustin glared at Jett then. It was obvious that this man was no lier. He had been here. No one could pretend that look in the bright green eyes right then,or the trembling hand,or the ray terror in his voice.

"Maybe you should rest,Uncle." Tyler told him.

Kendall looked up at him. "I dont think so dear...besides,I wanna see my drawing." Kendall said,looking at Dustin patiently.

"Of course."

* * *

Kendall was staring down at the drawing from so many years ago,tears in his eyes as he looked at the signature on the bottom,only half listening to Dustin's little back ground piece about the diamond.

"The theory goes that the Diamond was cut in two,which would have made it into a heart like shape which came known as the heart of the ocean. Today it would be worth more then the Hope Diamond." Dustin finished.

"It was a dreadful heavy thing,I only wore it this once." Kendall told him.

"You really think this is you Uncle?" Tyler asked uncertainly.

"It _is _me, dear. Wasn't I a dish?" he asked with a smile, receiving a chuckle from Jett and Christian and a smile from Dustin.

"I found something under a old claim that a man named Nathan Dooley made for his son,Wally Dooley which was a diamond for his fiancee...you." Kendall snorted. "It was bough a week before the titanic sailed, and the claim was only made after it sank...so the diamond must have gone down with the ship." Dustin said. "See the date?" he asked pointing to the date next to the artists name.

"April fourteenth nineteen twelve." Tyler whispered.

"Exactly so if your uncle really is the dude in the drawing,he was wearing this that night of the sinking," Jett said.

They then showed Kendall some of the things they had found in Kendall's old suite, a mirror, a specially designed corset that made Kendall flinch terribly, a old looking knife, some random pieces of jewelery. Kendall held the mirror in his hands,and ran his hand over the old silk robe on the table. But the thing he seemed hooked to most was a pair of gloves that were clearly not his, the weren't the fancy type of gloves but rather the working kind,Kendall's breath hitches and silent tears ran down his old face.

"Are you ready to go back to Titanic,Kendall?" Dustin whispered.

Kendall slowly nodded.

* * *

Kendall looked at everything around the room as Jett explained the sinking to him,as if he hadn't been there. As if he didn't know the Titanic at all. But he didn't say anything at all,just looked at the animated version of the sinking and listening to Jett's amusing description of the sinking.

"That's a...unique description Mr, Stetson. But actually the experience of it was quite a bit different." Kendall said,ignoring the almost offended look he received from the young man.

"Will you share your story with us,Kendall?" Dustin asked.

Kendall slowly got up and walked over to the tv's that were showing what they were seeing under the water right then, a million images flashed threw his mind, soft music, the crisp smell of ice, the burning chill of ice water, tender voices of laughing women, brown eyes...beautiful brown eyes staring at him from above a piece of drawling paper.

Kendall let out a soft,dry sob.

"He should be doing this, Uncle you need to rest-"

"No."

"Come on Uncle-"

"I said NO." Kendall said.

The old man walked over to his wheelchair and sat in it once again, facing the young men.

"Tell us,Kendall." Dustin said,taking out a recorder,making sure it was on and then placing it onto the table.

"Its been 84 years-"

"I know,just tell us anything you can remember." Dustin said with wide eyes.

"Do you want to hear or not Mr,Belt?" Kendall wondered,giving him a stern look. Dustin and everyone else was silent, Kendall paused and started up once again,

"**_It's been 84 years.. and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called the ship of dreams.. and it was. It really was._**" (1)

* * *

**So this was the very chapter. Titanic really is my favorite movie ever, it means a lot to me,and I've been wanting to write this fic for almost two years now. I really hope that you guys love it as much as I do,because seriously,this fic is gonna mean so much to me. Please review guys,I really REALLY wanna know what you think.**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**

**(1) One of my favorite quotes in the history of the world  
**


	2. In Chains

**oh my god you guys! Thank you! I LOVE your response from last chapter! Also,I want to tell you all a few things. One, Katie is Kendall's sister (Sophia) cuz I wanted to add my own character. Also there will be smut at one point and at random moments there will be quotes in bold that Old Kendall is saying. **

**Here is the Character line up.  
**

**Kendall Knight-Rose Dewitt Bucator **

**Logan Mitchell-Jack Dawson  
**

**Carlos Garcia- Fabrizio  
**

**Mama Knight (Eliza Jean Crawford Knight)- Ruth Dewitt Bucator**

**Wally Dooley- Caldon Hockley (Cal)**

**Tyler Duncan -Lizzie Calverd  
**

**Dustin Belt -Brock Lovett.**

** Lucy Stone-Molly Brown. **

**Arthur Griffin -Spicer Lovejoy. **

**Gustavo- Captain Smith **

**Dak Zevon -Thomas Andrews**

**Jett Stetson- Lewis Bodine  
**

**Guitar Dude- Brock's assistant type dude :D  
**

**Katie Knight- Sophia Knight, Kendall's older sister  
**

**Stephanie-Trudy (Rose's maid)  
**

* * *

The young blonde haired boy looked out of the car window with a almost bored gaze,or so it seemed to anyone who was looking at him right then,such as his mother Eliza Marie Knight,or his Fiancee Wallace "Wally" Micheal Dooley, or his older sister Sophia Samantha Jean Crawford Knight Carter or his brother-in-law's name Collin Tucker Carter.

His name alone was Kendall Francis Cedric Crawford Knight. And he would have yet another last name soon. In no more than three months it would be Kendall Francis Cedric Crawford Knight Dooley.

It really made him cringe.

But that was his fiancee's last name so he would have to deal with it.

He looked out the window once again, green eyes widening as he took in the enormous ship that was in the docks area, looking massive and almost horrifyingly big.

Not that anyone would be impressed. It seemed that no one was ever pleased with anything. And if they were,they didn't show it all that much. If at all.

"Why so depressed looking,dearest." Wally told him.

Kendall sighed "No reason,darling." Kendall said softly,though he really didn't mean it.

It wasn't as if anyone would care anyways.

The car came to a stop and Kendall's door was opened at once, the blonde taking the black leather gloved covered hand and stepping gracefully out of the car.

Kendall raised his eyebrows as everyone else was helped out of the car or just got out themselves, Kendall stared up at the ship and then looked at his smiling fiancee.

"I dont see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look much bigger then that other ship we came over here on." he told him.

"You can be judgmental about somethings Kendall,but not about Titanic." Wally chuckled. "Its over 100 feet longer then that ship,and far more luxurious." He added and then turned to Kendall's mother who was getting out of the car, "Your son if far to difficult to impress, Eliza."

Eliza chuckled herself and looked up at the ship, "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable?" she wondered.

"God himself could not sink this ship!" Wally said before turning to talk to Griffin.

"Don't look so dreadful Kendall." Sophia laughed softly, Collin and her arms were linked together, and Kendall couldn't help but frown as he saw Wally link arms with his mother instead of him and walked her towards the entry way to the loading area.

"Would you like a escort?" Collin asked him,offering him his free arm.

Kendall hesitated for a moment before nodding and taking his brother in laws other arm.

"Do you mind Sophia?" Kendall wondered as Collin guided them both towards Wally and Eliza who were waiting patiently for them.

"Of course not."

"Stephanie,do you have my coat?" Kendall turned around and looked at the family maid Stephanie.

"Its right here,sir." She said lifting it up in her grasp so he could see it. "Thank you Stephanie." Kendall said,smiling at her softly.

Kendall looked around at his surroundings.

The loading deck truly was amazing, it was filled with chattering people,children saying goodbye to there grandparents they had visited,other kids saying goodbye to there fathers who were going over to America for business in New York. Wife's kissing there husbands goodbye.

Others were just there to look, waving at the people who were already on board,others yelling goodbye to friends who were looking down at them from the ship.

A little girl with beautiful curly dark hair was being held by her third class father,she was smiling softly telling her father it was a ship,and just how much she couldn't wait to get on it.

Kendall smiled. He had always loved children.

Kendall let go of Collin's arm and walked along the boarding strip, walking up the wooden walk that was half way up into the air so they could all get into the ship.

He sucked in a deep breath as he walked onto the ship after Wally and his mother, a man next to the door held his hand out to Kendall,and thought he didnt want to, he took it and politely smiled at the man who had so kindly helped him.

**_It was the ship of dreams to everyone else,to me it was a slave ship taking me back to America in chains, Outwardly I was everything a well brought up boy should be, inside I was screaming._ **

* * *

Logan Phillip Mitchell smirked down at the cards in his hands for a moment.

"Logan your crazy. You bet everything we have." his friend,Carlos Garcia told him. Carlos had been at his side since he had been fifteen when his parents had passed away.

"When you got nothing,you got nothing to lose." Logan told him.

Carlos frowned at him,one hand coming up to adjust his cap before looking down at his own cards.

The pair looked at the two men sitting across from them, they were talking to one another in hushed voices in a different language,Logan wasn't exactly sure what it was. German maybe? All he knew was that the taller one, Adolph was scolding the shorter one Sven,maybe because of the tickets? Probably.

Logan smirked, sucking at the cigarette in his mouth before asking,

"Sven?"

Wondering if they were ready to put there cards down.

He murmured something and then Logan lay down a card before picking a new one up,looking down at his well played hand with a fake upset and confused expression.

"Okay. Moment of truth. Somebody's life is about to change. Carlos?" Logan asked.

Carlos scoffed and laid down his cards with a frown.

"Niente?" Logan asked.

"Niente." Carlos clarified.

"Adolph?" Logan asked the long haired man.

Adolph laid out his hand.

"Nothing." Logan said. "Sven?" Sven laid out his hand as well with a smirk on his tan face.

"Oh." Logan groaned. "Two pair." he said with a frown. He looked at Carlos then with a sad sigh. "I'm sorry Carlos."

"Sorry? What do you mean Sorry?" Carlos started rambling in Italian at Logan about his money and his home,and then finally about his mother.

"I'm sorry your not gonna be able to see your mother for along time." Logan smirked. "Because we're going to America baby! Full house boys! Woo-Hoo!" He cried slamming his cards down on the table. Carlos started laughing and so was Logan.

Carlos grabbed the tickets and started waving them around,kissing them and screaming at god loudly.

Adolph grabbed Logan as he went to grab everything else on the table, Logan flinched ready to be punched out but instead he let Logan go and punched Sven right out of his chair. Making everyone let out rude laughter.

"I go to America!" Carlos cried.

"Nah mate. Titanic be going to America, in five minutes." The bartender told him.

Carlos and Logan shared horrified glances before Carlos grabbed there bag and Logan quickly dumped the money,gold pocket watch,and old knife into the bag as fast as possible.

Logan flung the bag over his shoulder and at once him and Carlos were out the door,running threw the crowds of people as fast as they could without causing a horrible disturbance.

"Were riding high style now! We're practically royalty!" Logan cried ducking his head as he and Carlos ran under the first class loading ramp.

Him and Carlos laughed wildly,almost running over a couple of ladies and ramming right into a horse a few times, Carlos was behind him, claiming he loved him and he was a god damn bastard while laughing.

"Maybe! But I got the tickets!" Logan cried happily. "Come on I thought you were fast!" Logan demanded, Carlos was a few feet behind him.

"Woo oh oh stop we're passengers!" Logan cried, they were starting the take in the third class loading ramp but Logan wasn't having none of that, he and Carlos ran up it and flashed there tickets to the man in the ship.

"Have you been threw the health inspection?" he asked them.

"Of course. Besides we dont need it. We're Americans both of us are."

"Right. Come in."

Logan and Carlos jumped into the ship laughing loudly as they made there way threw the hallways and people as fast as they could. "We're the luckiest son of a bitches in the world you know that?" Logan cried happily, him and Carlos ran out onto the deck, hanging over the railing just as the ship was about to leave dock. Laughing and waving and saying goodbye to people they had never even met before.

"Goodbye!" Logan cried.

"Do you know someone?" Carlos wondered.

"Of course not. But that's not the point."

Carlos laughed and joined him.

"Goodbye! I'll miss you!" Logan said.

"I will never forget you!" Carlos added,waving.

They both held the railing tightly as Titanic pulled out into the ocean.

* * *

"Excuse me." Logan said politely as he made his way threw the people in the halls, now that most of the excitement was gone,he could be the gentlemen he had always been inside.

Carlos was the same way,ducking his hat every time he walked past a lady, or a little girl. The ladies out of real respect, and the little girls so they weren't left out and so they could know how they should be treated when they were older. And even to the submissive men who were latched onto there dominant arms, blushing and smiling at Carlos,and even to those who didn't have a dominant already.

The submissive's were easy to spot out.

Or maybe it was because they were dominants they could tell.

Carlos let out a victorious cry when they found the room, when the walked up in there was two other men in there,Logan shook there hand and Carlos jumped onto the top bunk.

"Who says you got top bunk!" Logan asked him,hitting his body.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? I liked it. I'm on a serious role with this story! I think I might put some other stories on hiatus til I finish this. It wont take that long actually,hopefully it wont take to long. So,the third chapter will be up soon. Maybe today. Maybe tomorrow. We'll have to see.  
**

**Oh and I have a new poll out regarding the end of this story  
**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


	3. Take My Hand

**So,thank you guys for your reviews last chapter! So as you know, I changed real people's names from the Titanic to characters from BTR. I thought it to be fit, I didn't want to like,offend there memory by using there name or something. Also,dude I love Molly Brown. She. Was. Fucking. Awesome. Also! Kendall and Logan meet!  
**

* * *

"This your private closed in deck,sir. Would you be needing anything?"**  
**

Wally swirled the wine in his wince glass around, shaking his head and gesturing for the man to leave, he swept a hand back threw his gelled hair,and ran a hand over his white vest,slowly making his way into Kendall's suite, Eliza and Stephanie were in there with him, Eliza was in a seat,sipping some tea from a china glass,and Stephanie was helping a frowning Kendall look at all the paintings.

Kendall hated this room. It was like everything he had despised ever in his life all in one place. The polished walls. Antique furniture. His mother. His fiancee.

Actually the only thing he did like in that room was the paintings,and Stephanie.

Stephanie was a year older then he was,but they had grown up together. Her mother,Nora, used to be there old maid and she would bring Stephanie along to work and Kendall would play with her.

That of course,was when there family was still rich,his father was still alive, and his mother wasn't such a cold women who let him have his own life.

Eliza had once been a kind women,but now with age, and the greed of money,so no longer was.

She had never cared all that much for Kendall. Sophia had always been her favorite. She had found a rich husband which made Eliza favor her even more.

And on top of that Sophia did wonderful things with her life apparently. She was pregnant with a Carter baby, for one. She had a high class wedding which had given there family attention they had needed apparently. She had been top of her class in school,and she was in the clothes designing business.

That alone would give them a decent amount of money. But no. Eliza wanted more. So Kendall was to marry Wallace Micheal Dooley,one of the richest men ever. And to be unhappy for the rest of his life.

But he would never tell anyone that.

"Stephanie have you seen- oh you know which one. The one with all the faces on it." Stephanie handed Kendall the painting he had wanted and he held it infront of him.

"Yes. We need some color in this room. I feel like I'm in a coffin or something."

"Its very nice." Camille,the other maid said.

"God not those finger paintings again. They were such a waste of money. Couldnt you have wanted clothes or something else,Kendall?" Wally wondered.

"Nope. Besides, the difference between Wally's taste and mine is that I actually have some. Isn't that right,dear? There fascinating if anything. I think there beautiful." Kendall said. "Like being inside a dream or something. " Kendall whispered.

This was why he loved these paintings. They held beauty. Excitement. Life. _Freedom. _All the things that Kendall wished he had. They were his escape from the pain of life.

"There's truth but no logic." He added. He picked up a painting and walked into the attached room, Stephanie walking quickly behind him.

"Thankfully they were cheap." Wally murmured to Griffin.

Griffin chuckled darkly.

* * *

**_At the second stop, A woman come aboard named Lucinda Stone, we all called her Lucy,her husband had struck gold somewhere out west and Mother called her new money,whatever that meant. By the next afternoon we were steaming on the west of Ireland,nothing out ahead of us but ocean.  
_**

* * *

Logan laughed when he reached the head of the boat, Carlos right behind him, he stopped so he was leaning on the railing and looked over, eyes widening in amazement,watching the dolphins in the water race with each other and the ship. They seemed content on winning.

"Look at that!" Logan cried,pointing at them with bright eyes. While Carlos looked at the dolphins, Logan looked at the water, it was splashing halfway up the ship and at a certain wave, some droplets landed on Logan's pale face, it was freezing cold, even if it was a beautiful afternoon. Logan couldn't help but shiver.

"I can see the statue of liberty already, it is very small of course." Carlos said,

Logan laughed at him and pretended he saw it too,and Carlos chuckled.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Logan screamed, standing on part of the railing, he and Carlos cheered and laughed at one another, smiling hugely as they looked out in front of them.

It was the free-ist they had ever been.

* * *

"Its the largest moving ship in the world. Our Mr, Zevon here thought it up all by himself." Mr, Bitters said.

"I dont think so. Mr,Bitters here envisioned a steamer so grand and so luxurious, that it would never be challenged." Dak Zevon told them all.

And by all, at that table was Eliza, Wally, Sophia, Collin, Mr Bitters, Mr Zevon, Lucy Stone,and Kendall. His mother sat on his right dressed in a red and white lace gown,and a black hate impressed with huge fake roses into it, Wally was on his other side. His hair was gelled back neatly and he was dressed in a clean suit. Lucy was sitting across from Kendall and she looked amuse but the talk.

Kendall didn't like this sort of talk. It was so boring. Well at least his mother made it boring. If she hadn't been there, he would have asked Mr Zevon a thousand and one questions about it.

He groaned and took out a cigarette,sighing happily as the smoke entered his lungs,and when he blew it gently into the air.

"You know I dont like that Kendall." His mother told him sternly but softly.

"He knows." Wally said, grabbing it from him and giving it to the waiter to throw away as he told him his and Kendall's orders.

"You like lamb dont you,chestnut?" Wally asked Kendall. Kendall gave him a huge fake smile and nodded his head.

Lucy raised her eyebrows at him. "You gonna cut his food too,Wally?" she asked him, Wally glared at her but before he could say anything,she changed the subject to the name of Titanic. Mr, Bitters said he wanted it to do with size.

Kendall worshiped that women.

"Do you know of Doctor Floyd, Mr,Bitters? His ideas of the dominant males preoccupation with size might be of interest to you."

Both Mr Zevon,and Lucy smirked widely.

"Whats gotten into you,Kendall?"

"Excuse me." Kendall muttered,and then he got up and he stormed off onto deck.

"I do apologize." Eliza said.

"He's a pistol,Wally. Hope you can handle him." Lucy said with a smirk.

"Well I guess I'll have to mind what he reads from now on,wont I Mrs,Stone?" Wally replied coldly.

"Floyd who is he? Is he a passenger?" Mr, Bitters wondered.

* * *

Logan sat on a bench on the third class deck, drawing paper in his lap as he looked back and forth between his drawing and the little girl who was being held by her father both were looking over the railing.

It was a beautiful day. Everyone seemed in high spirits, and the air was warm with the smallest of breezes running threw everyone's hair. The air smelled liked sunshine and musk.

"The ship is nice,eh?" Carlos asked.

He was talking to another man who was sitting near them, he had dark brown hair that fell into hazel eyes, he wore a hat and he was taller then both Carlos and Logan.

"It's Irish." The man told Carlos.

"It is English,no?" Carlos wondered.

"No. fifteen thousand Irish men built this ship. Solid as a rock." he told Carlos.

A few men walked past them then, walking the dogs from first class.

"That's typical,bringing the first class dogs down here so they can take a shit."

"Ah it lets us know were we lay in the seem of things." Logan said looking up from his drawing.

"Like we could forget." The Irish man said with a dark smile. He held out a hand to Logan then, "I'm James Diamond."

"Logan Mitchell." Logan said,tipping his hat.

Then he shook hands with Carlos.

James looked at what Logan was drawing, he was obviously very talented, it was like someone had taken a picture and glued it onto the piece of paper. He knew he would never be able to do that,even if he practiced all of his life. Carlos commented on Logan's drawings all the time.

But Logan didn't answer. Instead he was staring up,and when he looked behind him he saw what he was staring at.

A blonde haired boy had just walked out onto deck. He was wearing a light gray vest over a white shirt,and black slacks hugged his small ass and tiny hips tightly. His little hands were resting on the railing and he was staring off into the horizon.

He was definitely first class. But his expression didn't show it. His large green eyes were dark with depression,and his light pink lips were set into a sad frown. He looked depressed. sad. lost. As if he had a horrible fate,but had already accepted it.

"Ah forget it boyo, it is more likely angels fly out your ass then getting next to the likes of him." James told him, with a smirk on his face.

Logan didn't answer. He... He was beautiful. In a sad, way. He was the most beautiful thing that Logan had ever seen in all of his life.

Carlos was laughing and waving his hand in front of Logan's face. But Logan was to taken by this boy to look away.

The boys head turned to look on the low deck for a moment,running over Logan, he went to look back into the horizon but then looked back at Logan, his cheeks burning when he meet eyes with Logan.

His eyes were green. The most beautiful eyes Logan had ever seen in his life.

But just as quickly as there eyes meet, they were torn away,someone came up behind the blonde, a man in a dark gray suit grabbed his arm,

Kendall turned around when he felt a hard grip on his upper arm.

"Get back inside and apologize right now. How _dare _you embarrass me like that." Wally growled.

"Wally your hurting me." Kendall whimpered.

"You better start minding me,boy." Wally warned darkly,he squeezed his arm even tighter for a moment, before releasing him.

* * *

_**I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back, no one who cared... or even noticed.**_

Kendall was crying softly as he ran across the decks, his shoes slapped against the hard wood with soft bangs, tears burned his eyes, his throat was raw with sobs, and his cheeks were smeared with tear trails.

He couldn't take this any more. He couldn't. He didn't want to live anymore. Not like this. Not this horrible, dry, polished life. .?docid=27483166With a fiancee who verbally abused him,and such a horrible mother. Who cared about money more then her own son.

He bumped into people as he ran down stairs,and over decks,but that was the last thing that mattered to him.

He ran threw the empty back deck, there was no one there,or anyone near there,there was lines of benches but Kendall didn't look at any of them as he ran past them.

So that was why he missed Logan. Logan was laying on the bench,looking up at the beautiful starie night sky and smoking a cigarette when he heard Kendall run by him.

Kendall leaned against the railing, looking down at the deep ocean. Tears ran down his red blotched face, sobs erupting from his throat. He whimpered, finally. Finally his escape he could have. He looked up at the random light above his head for a moment,shaking his hair out of his face, his pale hands locked around the rail, he was trembling all over, his hands shaking violently.

He looked over his shoulder once more to make sure that no one was there,and from what he could see there wasn't anyone.

He slowly climbed up the rails, holding the post that the lantern was on as he slowly got one leg of the railing, he pulled his pants up a bit so he wouldn't trip over it,which was stupid he was going to fall anyways. He paused for a moment with one leg on either side. Then,slowly he got the other leg over.

And he turned so his back was to the ship, he was holding the railing on either side of him. He inched forward,just about to let go when,

"Don't do it!"

Kendall gasped and turned around. He saw a brunet man with a cigarette in his hand, he was thoroughly lower class it appeared,but fuck, was he handsome. Better looking then any man he had ever seen.

"Get away from me!" Kendall screamed at once.

"Come on. Just- Just come on. Gimme your hand." He tried to convince Kendall.

" I'll let go! I swear I will! get away from me you moron! GET AWAY!" Kendall cried.

The man bite his lip,holding his cigarette up high so Kendall could see it and then he threw it into the ocean, the man smiled softly, "No you wont." he told him.

"What do you mean, "No, I won't"? Dont you dare try to tell me what to do! You dont own me!" Kendall told him. Who the hell did he think he was? How dare he even think he could do that. Fuck him.

"Well, you woulda done it already." Logan shrugged his shoulders at the blonde.

"Go away you dumbass! Let me kill myself already!" Kendall screamed. He was gonna do it. Yes he was. And nothing this dude was gonna say to him would change that.

"I can't. I'm involved now. I've seen you. You let go, and I'm gonna have to jump over that stupid railing myself." Logan said as he stripped his jacket off of himself,placing it randomly on the floor

"Don't be crazy. You'd be killed you fucking lunatic!" Kendall told him with a frown. Just because he wanted to die. It didn't mean this dude had to be crazy and do it to himself too. That was stupid.

"I'm a good swimmer." Logan told him.

"The fall alone would kill you." Kendall replied. Sure of it...or at least...he thought he was.

"It would hurt. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold then you jumping right now. Because you wont. You aint gonna do it. We both know it. " Logan said honestly,looking down at the water in distaste.

Logan started to remove his boots from his feet,placing them down on the deck,along with his jacket.

"We dont know anything! Especially you!"

"I'm just saying its pretty damn cold."

**"**How cold?" Kendall asked him softly. He had never liked the cold. His skin was extremely sensitive,more sensitive then a babies he thought,so would that mean it would be even colder to him then it was to this man?

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin or Minnesota or anywhere up there?"

"What? "

**"**Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up in Texas but my grandparents used to live near Chippewa Falls in Wisconsin . I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota when we were visiting one time. Ice fishing is, you know, where you... " Logan started to explain what it was but Kendall interrupted him.

"I know what ice fishing is!" Kendall yelled at him sternly.

"Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there..." he hesitated for a moment to gesture to the water, "... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you at once." Logan whispered. "You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you." Logan sighed,and that was when Kendall realized he wasn't kidding.

**"**Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here." Logan continued.

**"**You're crazy." Kendall gasped.

**"**That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, sir, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this." Logan said softly, trying to coax the blonde into seeing his way.

"But...But I dont wanna...I want to die,though.' Kendall whimpered.

"Its okay. Everything will be okay. Just... Please. Take my hands...Please." Logan begged.

Kendall slowly took his hand, he turned around and ever so slowly he came face to face with the brunet.

"I'm Logan. Logan Mitchell." Logan whispered.

"Kendall Francis Cedric Crawford Knight." Kendall said.

"You might have to write that down for me." Logan chuckled.

"You can just call me Kendall." Kendall assured him.

"Well Kendall,how about we get you out of here" Kendall nodded, he moved his foot up higher up the railing,but just as he did his pant leg got caught under his foot,and he slipped bringing Logan halfway, he was dangling screaming.

"Help! Please oh god please help me!" Kendall cried, sobbing.

"Listen. Kendall Listen to me. I got you." Kendall whispered. "I promise. I wont let go. I'll never let you go. Pull yourself up,Kendall,I got you."

Kendall slowly let go of one of Logan's hands screaming, grabbing the railing at once, it took him a few goes but with all his strength and Logan pulling him, he got up, Logan grabbed him by his hips and both of them landed on the deck, Logan on top of Kendall,both of them panting.

"Get away from him!"

* * *

**So that was the end of this chapter. What did you guys think? I sort of tried to play around with the script so I wasnt like, quoting things Sooo,hoped you guys still liked it? so,please review and answer my new poll!**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


End file.
